


Winner Takes All

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Smut, Daryl trusts Rick, Did anyone else need mindless smut after months of Negan just destroying the whole entire world, During prison season, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Male Slash, Mild D/s, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, Shy Daryl Dixon, Submission, The boys are bored, Top Rick Grimes, because I needed some mindless silly smut, because why not, jesus makes an appearance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: Things in the prison are calm and the boys are bored.  So Rick decides he wants to play a tracking game, and Daryl is easy enough to convince to join.  Especially when sex is involved.
This is a pointless little pwp.  I've been trying to work on my other stories in the fandom but Negan kind of destroyed my spirit for a bit, but I am coming back around.  So a little feel good smut, with some D/s undertones, handcuffs, shy Daryl and possibly a Jesus sighting.  Fluff. So Fluffy.  All the happy for the boys.  :D





	

            “Do you want to play a game?”

            Daryl glanced up from where he was carving more bolts for his crossbow, and eyed Rick standing there before he dismissed him and went back to work.  “No.”

            Things had settled so well in the prison, strong walls, a lot of supplies, growing crops.  It was nothing like the hustle they had been in since he woke up in that hospital.  And Rick was bored.  “You don’t even know what it is.”

            Daryl didn’t bother to glance up this time, “I know how you think Grimes. I’m busy.”

            Rick moved around the table and leaned against it, giving Daryl’s chair a hard kick to shove it back and give himself more room.  It made him nearly drop the knife in his hand and he looked up, trying to be annoyed.  The grin on Rick’s face was hard to be angry at.

            “I coulda cut myself you ass.”

            “I had faith in your knife skills.”  He waited until Daryl sighed and put down the knife, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “What.”

            “A tracking game.”

            Despite himself his interest piqued, “You want to track something?”

            “Someone.”  Before Daryl could question that he asked, “You want to be the predator, or the prey?”

            Daryl’s eyes moved up to meet his, licking his lips nervously before looking away.  They both knew what he preferred to be with Rick.  “For what?”

            “Someone is gonna hide, someone is gonna track.”

            Daryl snorted at that, going to reach for his knife again.  “Either way you’ll lose.”

            “Maybe not.”

            Daryl sighed and finally turned to fully face Rick, “What are the rules?”

            “One person hides, one person tracks, winner gets to fuck the other however he wants.”

            There was a clattering of the tools to the table as Daryl dropped them in surprise, and Rick was pleased to see that he caught him off guard.  “I take it you’re interested?”

            Daryl was staring at him with his mouth open, but as a red blush started to move up his face he looked away.  He was still shy, and not used to Rick being so forward.

            “Rick...”

            Rick slid closer to him, brushing against Daryl’s front and his voice dropped.  “Oh yea, you’re interested.”  One hand moved to touch Daryl’s arm, fingers trailing down it, but voices down the hallway had Daryl yank away, looking anywhere other than Rick.

            He knew he had won though and he leaned against the table, crossing his arms, smirk in place.  “Do you want to hide or do you want to track?”

 

 

            This was how Daryl found himself making his way through the woods, far enough away from the prison that no one would stumble on them, looking at the ground for signs of Rick.  He had given Rick a half hour start, and he had an hour to find him.  He still wasn’t sure about what they were doing, trying to listen for small sounds of someone moving through the words but the blood rushing in his ears was putting him off.

            He huffed and rubbed the back of his neck.  Rick wasn’t good at tracking, or hiding, and it should be an easy game.  They had a set area, bored as they were neither of them wanted to move too far from their people. 

            His hand rested on the strap of his cross bow, scanning out through the trees while he held himself still.  A few more steps and he realized what he was doing wrong.  Tracking wasn’t just about finding footprints, broken leaves or all that shit, it was understanding what your prey was going to do. 

            Rick wasn’t a deer, or a walker, and Daryl glanced around with this in mind, trying to figure out where _Rick_ would go.  Now that he was actively out there, moving, it was exciting.  He shifted his weight, he was already hard, but he had to pay attention. 

            He lifted his right hand to chew at his thumb nail and his head snapped to the left when he heard a sound.  He didn’t even breathe as he listened intently, and heard the twig snap again.  As quietly as he could he crept in that direction, head cocked as he tried to listen.  Rick was smart enough to trick him, he couldn’t let his guard down, but he was still a better tracker.

            He looked up as he moved instead of at the ground, because he knew how Rick thought.  Every few steps he stopped and tilted his head, listening.  Though he didn’t really have any way of keeping track of time he was sure at least 20 minutes had passed by, and he licked his lips.  He’d never live it down if he lost a tracking game.

            There.  He moved with sudden quickness, he had heard a brand snap like someone up in a tree had stepped somewhere that they shouldn’t and he spilled around a particular thick group of bushes and came up short with what was on the other side.

            “Well.”

            Rick was hanging half out of a tree, his foot caught in the V of two branches, face red.  He was flailing, trying to get his foot loose, and Daryl watched him until Rick caught his gaze, moving obediently forward at the look.  He edged his shoulder under Rick’s back to take off some of the weight so he could push his foot back and release it from the tree.

            The resulting force dropped Rick, and Daryl grunted as they both hit the ground with a thud.  For a moment they just stayed there, Daryl half pushed up on his elbows and Rick over him.  When he was sure there were no injuries he couldn’t keep the smirk out of his voice.  “Found ya.”

            “Only cause the dang tree snapped!”  Rick clambered over him in aggravation, pushing to his feet as he looked down at Daryl chuckling.  The aggravation only lasted a moment before the situation got to him and he finally cracked a smile.  “Yea, okay.  You win.  This time.”

            Daryl tilted his head up to look at Rick and couldn’t help his voice lowering, “We can try again if you want.”

            “No, fair is fair.  You win.”  He reached out a hand to pull him to his feet and Daryl took it, letting Rick pull him up and forward until they bumped against each other.  In the excitement he had forgotten what the prize actually was and he blushed as he looked away. 

            “Rick?”

            “You win.  You get to pick how.”  Rick’s tone sounded like a challenge, and in some ways it was.  Daryl was used to following more than leading and when he eased back Rick dropped his hands. 

            “Anything I want?”

            Rick’s eyes flashed at that, and Daryl could see that the other man was hard, and that made him shift awkwardly as his own cock responded.  He glanced around out of habit, but there was no one to be seen.  Rick had picked a spot near the top of a hill, easy to guard in all directions, and Daryl was sure that hadn’t been by chance.

            “Anything you want.”  Despite that it gave Daryl the dominant role Rick stalked towards him like a predator until they were nearly touching.  His hands moved up to Daryl’s pants, sliding fingers in the waistband as he raised an eyebrow.  “Well?”

            Just the words and his cock twitched and he found himself tilting his head back, giving Rick his throat, and expected him to press in.  To kiss, to bite, to do whatever he wanted but nothing happened.  Hesitantly he dropped his chin, “Rick?”

            “You get to pick, remember?”

            Nervously Daryl’s eyes darted down to his boots and back up to Rick.  “I want...”  He understood the rules, they didn’t say if he won he had to top, they just said that whoever won got to pick how they fucked.  “I want...”  He swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat, he knew one thing that he had thought about more than once, but had never been able to say.  To express, but if there was ever a chance it was now.  “You are sure anything?”

            The heat had left Rick’s face some, \replaced by curiosity and something that might have been nervousness, but there was no hesitation as he nodded.  “Whatever you want Daryl, you won fair and square.”

            He reached towards Rick’s belt and almost backed out but flipped open the leather pouch there and pulled out the handcuffs, grasping them tightly in his hand.  Rick’s eyes darted to them, a corner of his mouth turning down, but it only lasted a second before he looked back up.  “You want to handcuff me?”

            Daryl shook his head, hiding behind his hair as it flung from side to side.  He wanted Rick to get it, to understand without him having to say it, but for something like this he knew that Rick would need to him to actually _say_ it.  He rushed the words out before he lost his nerve. “I want you to... my hands.  Behind my back.  On... on my knees.”  It said too much, and not enough, and he didn’t know if Rick understood what he was trying to say.  What he wanted.  Didn’t think he could explain it any more than that without bolting.

            He didn’t dare look up at Rick, his face flushed so hot he was surprised his cock had any blood left to get impossibly harder, and he was about to take it back when Rick pressed into his space until their bodies were tight against each other.  He snatched the cuffs out of Daryl’s hands and wrapped fingers in his hair, yanking his head back as he smashed his mouth down over his.  “I got you, Daryl.”  He twined the fingers harder, a dull ache, and used it to twist Daryl’s head to the side so he could bite at his neck, “I get what you want.”

            The growl in the words distracted him as his shirt was yanked open, Rick’s hands expertly getting the button on his jeans undone and his pants shoved halfway down his thighs, while he was still trying catch up.  He felt exposed in the middle of nowhere like this but the hand in his hair was forcing him down to his knees and he went, trying to spread his legs but his pants held him up short.  Rick followed him down until they were both kneeling in the dirt and pulled him in for another kiss, rough lips nipping at his until he tasted blood.

            Reeling from the force he didn’t fight as Rick grabbed his arm and spun him around before pushing his face first down in the dirt.  He knew what he had asked for but it all happened so fast that he was struggling.  He landed his hands on either side of him and tried to push up but in a move that was clearly well practiced as a cop Rick grabbed his arm, yanking one and then the other behind his back.  It landed him face down in the dirt again, sputtering, but his whole body froze when the cuffs clicked around his wrists. 

            “Rick.”  He hadn’t expected the panic, and he choked on the name a little, grunting when he was abruptly grabbed and pulled up straight against Rick’s chest.

            “Too much?”

            He didn’t know, didn’t know how to answer.  Rick’s arm moved around him across his chest to hold him tighter.  “Tell me if you want to stop, you’re okay.”  Slowly Daryl relaxed against him, and as the panic eased away he was reminded that his cock was still out, still hard.  That he had asked for this, that he _wanted_ this.  “Do you want me to stop?”

            When he shook his head there was a kiss pressed against the side of his neck and then he was shoved back down, sure hands grabbing his pants to pull them off.  Cursing as Rick realized he needed to get Daryl’s boots off.  Daryl had the vague sense of them being thrown, but then he was naked from the waist down and when Rick grabbed his cuffed hands and pulled them up painfully he dropped his face down to the ground, raising his ass up.

            “Atta boy.”  The praise made him moan and he turned his head into his shoulder, wondering what Rick would think of him.  Later he would care, probably, but right now it felt so right to be under Rick like this he could only press against him with need.  His shirt was pushed up, but left on, the way that he preferred and it reminded him that it was Rick behind him.  Rick who he trusted more than anyone.

            Slick fingers pressed at his ass, and hey, at least one of them had thought to come prepared.  Rick didn’t waste any time, as soon as Daryl was stretched just enough Rick’s whole weight settled on him, the pressure digging his cuffed hands into his back and making his shoulders ache.  So drilled in to his head to be strong, to be tough, his cock throbbed with sheer thrill of being powerless.

            As soon as Rick thrust in he wrapped his hand around Daryl’s cock, stroking it with fast sure movements.  As well covered as they were, as good a spot as Rick had picked, it was still a risk being out in the middle of nowhere.  Daryl couldn’t hold on long, being exactly like this with Rick had dominated his thoughts when he was alone, and he came after a handful of strokes, embarrassed.  It was soothed when it was only a minute more before Rick did the same, using the cuffs to yank him back and up again, pressing his chest to his back as he came, huffing against Daryl’s neck. 

            For long moments they stayed there panting, trying to get their breath back.  Just as Daryl’s shoulder went from mildly uncomfortable to an actual ache Rick was there like he could tell, unlocking the cuffs.  He was still in him, as he rubbed Daryl’s shoulders to ease the ache, and nuzzled against his neck. 

            With his arms free Daryl stayed up against Rick for a moment but then let himself fall forward, catching himself on his elbows, uncaring of how he looked.  A glance at his wrist showed red marks from where he had pulled at the cuffs and his dick made a valiant effort to get hard again.

            Rick startled him when he pulled out, one hand coming around to messily smear the cum on Daryl’s front around.  “You really liked that.”  He nudged him a little, the smile clear in his voice, “We will visit this again somewhere more secure.”

            He might have nodded but he was still a little loopy, the orgasm had hit him hard.  He could hear Rick get dressed behind him and there was a small chuckle, “You _really_ liked that.”

            Finally coming back around to himself Daryl rolled on to his back, giving Rick the best glare he could manage when he was naked on his back in the dirt.  His eyes caught the glint of metal where the cuffs peeked out of the pouch, not snapped all the way back in, and it was enough to make him flush and look away, idly flipping off Rick as he tried to find his clothes.

            He had one leg in his pants and was holding one boot as Rick watched his naked ass turn this way and that trying to find his other boot.  Rick spied it behind a small bush and grabbed it.

            “Where the hell is my boot.”

            “Over here.”  Rick waved it in front of him and Daryl snatched for it, but he pulled it out of reach.  “Nuh uh, if you want it you gotta trade.”

            “Rick-”

            “One kiss and then it’s all yours.”

            “Well, isn’t that sweet?”

            Rick dropped the boot instantly and whipped around gun already out and pointed at the man’s head.  Where the hell had he even come from.  The man didn’t have anything in his hands, his face nearly completely covered with a bandana and Rick listened to the scrambling behind him and knew that Daryl was getting his back. 

            The man’s eyes went wide looking just past his shoulder and even though it was probably a trap he glanced back, and realized what the man saw.  Daryl was kneeling up behind him, gun pointed, still bare ass naked.  He was never gonna get him to get naked out here again.

            The man’s eyes were _still_ on Daryl and Rick moved to block his view, cocking the gun. 

            “Rick, I can’t-”

            “Get dressed.”  His voice was rough and he softened it a little, “I got him.  Get dressed.”  He took a step forward and leveled the gun to the man’s face to make sure he was paying attention, “You keep looking at him and you’re gonna get a bullet to the head.”

            Behind him he heard Daryl finish pulling on his clothes, his familiar warmth appearing at his shoulder, Daryl’s gun pointed forward out of the peripheral of his vision.

            “I didn’t mean to interrupt.  It’s just been... awhile since I’ve seen anyone else.”  He laughed a nervous sort of laugh and his eyes drifted over to Daryl, “especially that much of someone else.  You guys out here by yourself?”

            Daryl curled closer to Rick, letting his leader do the talking.  Rick tilted his head, “Yea, and we have the guns and you have... nothing.  How do you think that is going to work for you.”

            “Hey, I’m alone too and...”

            To their right there was suddenly a loud noise and both men turned to face towards it, guard going up, but the seconds ticked by with nothing happening.  They turned back and Rick wasn’t entirely surprised to see the man had disappeared. 

            “We gotta go after him!”  Daryl was ready to chase, ready to fight, but Rick shook his head.

            “We are far enough out, as long as he doesn’t follow us.  He’s just one guy.” 

“He could go back-“

Rick turned to look at him, the frown on his face, and couldn’t help himself.  “You’re just mad cause he saw you naked.  Let’s go.”

            Daryl huffed at that, but took the order and slung his bow over his shoulder, falling in to step with Rick, heading back towards the prison.  Rick grabbed his wrist as they walked, thumb swiping over the marks, and Daryl couldn’t stop the shiver.  Rick’s look promised more of whatever this was, promised it with the same confidence and warmth he always had for him, and Daryl couldn’t ask for much more. 


End file.
